I Give Up
by Anjani FujoshiHHCBKS
Summary: Luhan menyukai Sehun, namun itu membawa petaka padanya. Ditolak, dihina, dicaci maki, disiksa semua di terima Luhan. tapi siapa yang tau kalau Luhan lebih memilih menyerah? atau mempertahankan cintanya pada Sehun yang jelas-jelas straight dan malah menghinannya. "Se-sehun.." "Pergi kau gay menjijikkan!" Yaoi! HunHan, ChanBaek and KaiSoo!
1. Chapter 1

**I Give Up**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Cast : Oh SeHun**

 **Xi LuHan**

 **Other Cast : Park ChanYeol**

 **Byun BaekHyun, dll**

 **Prolog^^**

" **Aku menyukaimu, Oh Sehun!"**

" **Menjijikan! Pergi!"**

" **Ternyata dia itu gay? Hahahahaha! Menjijikan!"**

" **Hiks. Sehunnie"**

" **Cih, menjijikan! Kau menangis seperti banci!"**

" **Hiks. Baekhyun-ah"**

" **Ssstt... sudalah Luhan-ah. Lupakan dia"**

" **Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"**

" **Hey! Lihat! Si gay datang!"**

 **Ploop**

 **Satu telur mendarat tepat mengenai kepala Luhan**

 **Byuurr**

 **Sekarang mereka melempar Luhan dengan air yang lengket dan berbau pengat, air wc kah?**

 **Braakk**

 **Luhan terhempas hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding karna ditendang dengan amat keras**

" **Arrgghhh" teriak Luhan saat seorang gadis datang dan mencengkram rambut Luhan dengan amat teramat keras dan meludah tepat di wajah Luhan**

" **Sekali lagi kau mendekati Sehun~Oppaa, kau akan mendapat lebih dari ini!" seru gadis itu dan melepaskan cengkramannya kasar. Hey, dia gadis tapi kenapa kekuatannya sama seperti leaki? Luhan membuka matanya perlahan,entahlah matanya terasa sangat berat. Dengan perlahan Luhan bangkit dan pergi membersihkan diri di toilet dan sepertinya dia harus meminjam beberapa pakaian dari UKS**

" **Kau keterlaluan, Oh Sehun"**

" **Dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu"**

" **Karma itu berlaku, Ku harap kau tak menyesal"**

" **Sehunnie!"**

" **Masih punya muka juga, jalang menjijikan?"**

 **Sreett**

 **Sebuah pisau mengiris hati Luhan.**

" **ak-akuu..."**

 **Deg**

" **Dasar jalang! Pergi dari sini gay menjijikan!"**

 **Plaakk**

 **TBC or END?**

 **A/N : Yeeyy! Ini ffaku yang pertama aku publish, biasanya hanya untuk bacaan sendiri**

 **Aku buat prolognya dulu, kalo readers suka, aku bakal lanjut. Oke mungkit segitu aja bacot aku... sampai jumpa chapter depan! *kalau readers pada mau sih, bye!**


	2. Bab 2

I Give Up

Rated : T menuju M?

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Angst

Cast : Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan

Other Cast : Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, dll

Happy Reading^^

Last episode..

Di taman belakang sekolah

"Aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan gugup

"Menjiikan. Pergi!" ucap Sehun dingin

"T-tapii a-aakuu.." ucapan Luhan terputus karna ia sudah ditatap tajam hingga ingin menembus manik rusanya

"kalaupun aku gay, aku tidak akan sudi berpacaran denganmu! Dasar gay menjijikan!" bentak Sehun. Dan tak terasa sebuah cairan bening mengalir dengan mulus menganak seperti sungai di kedua pipi mulus itu

"Hiks. Sehunnie" isakkan Luhan pun terdengar

"Cih, menjijikan. Kau menangis seperti banci!" bentuk Sehun lagi yang menambah luka dihati Luhan

"ta-tapi aku mencintaimu..hiks"

"Cih, kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu padaku. Dasar gay menjijikan!" yah dan kata menjijikan selalu menjadi awal ataupun akhir dari kalimat seorang Oh Sehun untuk Luhan. Dan setelah mengatakan itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sudag terduduk di tanah yang basah akan air matanya

"aku.. mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun"

Chapter 2

Luhan berjalan dengan lemah ke rumahnya. Yah setelah insiden pernyataan cintanya yang ditolak mentah-mentah, ia menangis sendirian di taman sekolah dan baru pulang kerumah pada saat petang. Tak terasa Luhan sudah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya.. yah dia tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya sedang mengurus bisninya di China. Tidak.. bukan, mereka tidak tinggal di Korea.. tapi Luhan yang pindah ke Korea dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri. Akhirnya dengan berat hati orang tua Luhan memperbolehkan Luhan tinggal di Korea karna kerasa kepalanya Luhan. Sesampainya dirumah, Luhan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang memang terletak diatas. Eitss dan hampir lupa, rumah ini memang sudah dibeli orang tua Luhan dari China.. tentu saja mereka harus menjamin kehidupan anak mereka itu. Luhan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja belajarnya setelah memasuki kamar. Luhan duduk termenung didalam dalam kamarnya dengan posisi memeluk lututnya. Lama terdiam dan terdengarlah isak tangis sang pemuda itu.

"hikss.. hikss. Sehunniee.. hikss kenapa? Kenapa kau menolakku? Apa karna aku namja? Hikkss.. oh iya.. aku lupa kalau kau itu normal.. menyukai perempuan.. hikss" ucap Luhan entah pada siapa sambil tersenyum miris

"Sehunniee.. hikss.. aku mencintaimu.. sehuniiee. Tolong.. tolong balas perasaanku ini.. hiks.. sehunniee." Isak Luhan tak henti-hentinya

Dan pada saat itu yang menjadi saksi bisu tangisan Luhan hanyalah angin malam dan kamar Luhan. Tak menyangka ia akan menangis hingga tertidur. Hey! Dia tertidur sambil menangis air matanya masih menganak seperti sungai walau matanya sudah terpejam.

Keesokkan Harinya

Luhan terbangun dengan mata sembab dengan penampilan yang acak-acakkan. Luhan menggosok matanya yang setengah terpenjam dengan perlahan. Pasti siapa saja yang melihatnya akan mengganga lebar sambil mengatakan 'manisnya'. Dengan perlahan Luhan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak diujung kamarnya lalu masuk dan mandi. Selesai mandi, Luhan memakai seragam sekolahnya dan pergi menuju cermin. Ia meihatnya, matanya yang sembab dan bengkak karna terlalu banyak menangis. Yah..menangisi nasipnya yang terbilang sangat na'as atau bisa dibilang ditolak cintanya. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini hatinya saat terluka.. terlalu menyakitkan. Tetapi ia mencoba tegar, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.. bukannkah ia sudah bilang? Dia akan mencintai Sehun sampai kapanpun? Tentu.. dia akan mencoba bertahan. Setelah lama termenung, Luhan langsung memperbaiki penampilannya dan pergi menuju sekolahnnya. Luhan berlari kehalte bus dan menaiki jurusan bus yang akan membawanya ketempatnya menuntut ilmu dan menemui.. belahan jiwanya

Luhan memantapkan hatinya untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sangat mewah itu, Luhan berjalan dengan gugup lantaran banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal, jijik, dan..membunuh? Luhan mencoba untuk mengacuhkan mereka, tetapi tanpa disadari ada sebuah kaki yang menghalangi jalan Luhan dan otomatis, Luhan terjatuh didepan kaki seseorang. Sebelum Luhan mendongak untuk tau siapa pemilik kaki itu tapi sudah didahului oleh tangan kurang ajar yang mencengkram rambut Luhan keras

"Aarrggghhh" teriak Luhan kesakitan saat gadis itu mengangkatnya dengan satu tarikan keras pada rambutnya. Helai demi helai rambut Luhan terasa ingin putus saja. Luhan dipaksa berdiri dan..

Plopp

Satu telur hm.. busuk? Mengenai kepala Luhan. Oh tidak! Buka mengenai tapi dilempari oleh segerombolan siswa-siswi itu. Kepala Luhan terasa sangat pening sekarang. Dan bukan hanya itu penyiksaan mereka.. dn..

Byyuuurrr

Luhan disiram dengan air yang sangat lengket dan berbau pengap. air wc, kah? Dan dengan satu tendangan keras, Luhan terlempar jauh dan membentur tembok.

"Akkkkhhh" teriak Luhan saat seorang gadis.. oh bukan, itu gadis yang tadi yang menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat keras dan itu diulanginya lagi. Dan cengkramannya bertambah kuat dan itu menyebabkan Luhan merintih kesakitan, setelah melakukan itu, ia meludah tepat pada wajah Luhan

"sekali lagi kau dekati Sehun~oppa, akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan yang lebih dari in!" desis gadis itu lalu melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar. Hey, ia gadis tapi kenapa kekuatannya setara dengan seorang laki-laki? Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pergi dengan segerombolan siswa-siswi itu. Luhan bangkit dengan perlahan. Matanya terasa berat. Sepertinya ia harus segera membersihkan diri di toilet dan meminjam pakaian di UKS.

"Luhan-ah!" teriak seorang namja cantik seperti dirinya. Tentu saja sahabatnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dengan tatapan khawatirnya

"Luhan-ah! Kau baik-baik saja?! Kenapa sudut bibirmu berdarah?! Dan sepertinya ini buka seragammu! Katakan, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?! Jawab aku Luhan-ah!" teriak Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran, dan jangan tanyakan siswa-siswi yang ada didalamkeas? Mereka hanya mengacuhkan dan kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. Sepertinya berita itu sudah tersebar luas, nee? Entahlah.. sekarang Luhan sedang mencari alasan yang bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, namun Lee Seonsaeng datang.. dan itu menyelamatkan Luhan dari pertanyaan baekhyun. Luhan langsung berlari ketempat duduknya yang sebangku dengan Baekhyun. Dan dengan duduk disitu Luhan dapat melihat sang pujaan hati yang duduk hanya berbeda 2 meja darinya. Tetapi berbeda deret.

"Ya tuhan.. kenapa ia semakin tampan?" gumam Luhan nyars seperti bisikkan dan tidak ada yang menyadari itu. Lalu mata mereka bertemu.

Deg

Mata tajam itu bertemu dengan mata bulat nan bening milik Luhan. Luhan sangat senang saat Sehun menatapnya. Tapi, kesenangannya itu musnah kala mata tajam itu menatapnya dengan jijik sekaligus benci seolah-olah mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah makluk paling menjijikan didunia ini. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun memalingkan wajahnya seperti mewakili sesuatu.. ya.. sesuatu itu adalah jijik dan benci. Sangat teramat-sangat benci. Dan saat itu pula Luhan mengerti kalau Sehun sangat muak melihat wajahnya barang sedikitpun.

"hhh.. sehunnie. Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Luhan lalu kembali memerhatikan Lee seonsaeng yang sedang mengajar sejarah

Sehun POV

"Cih, sial! Tidak tau kapoknya lelaki sialan itu! Tunggu saja! Kau mau bermain-main denganku, hah? Oke. Aku terima Xi Luhan" desis Sehun menyeramkan lalu menatap Luhan. Menunjukkan beta ia membenci lelaki itu! Itu menjijikan baginya. Dan berhasil. Anak itu tidak menatapnya lagi. Bagaimana aku tau? Karna aku merasakan ada sebuah pasang mata yang menatapku secara terang-terangan. Cih, menjijikan. Pikir ku.

"Dasar anak sialan! Kau menjatuhkan imeg ku! Dasar jalang menjijikan! Kau kira aku gay, hah?!" lagi-lagi Sehun mendesis menyeramkan

"Tunggulah takdirmu Xi Luhan! Kau akan menyesal!" ucap Sehun dalam hati lalu menebarkan seringai tampannya yang langsung disambut teriakkan membahana fans-fansnya.

"Cih" decih Sehun lalu memasang wajah datarnya kembali

Sehun end POV

"kyyyaaaa! Sehun~oppaa seringaimu sangat tampan!" teriak seorang gadis yang memecahkan keheningan kelas

"Sehunn~oppaa saranghae!" timpal gadis satunya lagi. Dan masih banyak teriakkan banyak gadis dan langsung ditegur oleh Lee seonsaeng

Dan.. Ning...Ning...Ning...Ning...

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua siswa-siswi bersorak gembira lalu pergi kekantin

Luhan pergi kekan tin bersama Baekhyun dan saat Luhan memasuki kantin, kantin yang semulanya berisik berubah menjadi hening.

"hey teman-teman lihat! Si gay datang!" teriak seorang lelaki disertai derai tawa seluruh kantin dan mulailah acara bisik-bisik dan sindir-menyindir

"hey! Dasar tidak tau malu! Menyatakan cinta pada pangeran kami! Kau kira dia gay sepertimu?! Dasar menjijikan!" teriak seorang gadis dan ditimpal lagu dengan komentar-komentar pedas yang disampaikan untuk Luhan. Luhan yang sudah tak tahan berlari keluar dari kantin dan tak menghiraukan teriakkan dari Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Dia butuh menyendiri dan tak terasa cairan bening tersebut turun lagi membelah pipi mulus lelaki itu.

"hikss.. Sehunniee.. hikss kenapa disaat seperti ini aku mengharapkan hikss.. dia datang dan menghapus air mataku? Hikss.. sehunniee.. hikss..kumohon hikss" isak Luhan tanpa arti di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ia mengatakan cintanya pada pujaan hatinya lalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pujaan hatinya lalu dihina.

"hikss.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

TBC

A/N : annyeong! Aku kembali lagi bawa chapter 2nya.. maaf lama.. ini karna satu alasan dan kependekkan? Maafin aku.. soalnya aku updatenya pakai laptopnya uniiee.. makanya aku harus nulis cepet-cepet dan ini alasannya kenapa aku update lama ama ffnya kependekakan. Semua ini karna bermula dari update telat.. itu karna uniieku terus-terusan dirumah.. jadi nggak bebas nulis cerita.. dan satu lagi uniie ku juga penulis ff. Terus kependekkan? Itu karna aku nulis cepet-cepet karna ampir aja eunnieku mergokkin aku! Dan alasan paling utamaya adalah! Unniie aku tidak suka yang namanya YAOI! Dia itu sukanya STRAIGHT! Dia benci banget..makanya aku harus hati-hati.. kalau kepergok? Bisa mampuss aku dari eommaku... dan satu lagi aku agak risih dipanggil thor atau author.. aku lebih suka dipaggil dongsaeng atau saeng dan percayalah aku masih dibawah umur! Jadi paggil aku dongsaeng saja yah? Oke.. makasih buat yang udah review.. seneng banget readers pada suka ff ini.. gomawo buat semuannya.. oke.. mungkin segitu aja bacotku kali ini.. sekali lagi makasih..

Review?

Salam manis,


	3. Chapter 3

I Give Up

Rated : T menuju M

Genre: Hurt / Comfort & Angst

Cast : Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, Kim JonGin, Do KyungSoo dll

Happy Reading ^^

Last Episode ..

"hey teman-teman lihat! Si gay datang!" teriak seorang lelaki disertai derai tawa seluruh kantin dan mulailah acara bisik-bisik dan sindir-menyindir

"hey! Dasar tidak tau malu! Menyatakan cinta pada pangeran kami! Kau kira dia gay sepertimu?! Dasar menjijikan!" teriak seorang gadis dan ditimpal lagu dengan komentar-komentar pedas yang disampaikan untuk Luhan. Luhan yang sudah tak tahan berlari keluar dari kantin dan tak menghiraukan teriakkan dari Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Dia butuh menyendiri dan tak terasa cairan bening tersebut turun lagi membelah pipi mulus lelaki itu.

"hikss.. Sehunniee.. hikss kenapa disaat seperti ini aku mengharapkan hikss.. dia datang dan menghapus air mataku? Hikss.. sehunniee.. hikss..kumohon hikss" isak Luhan tanpa arti di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ia mengatakan cintanya pada pujaan hatinya lalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pujaan hatinya lalu dihina.

"hikss.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bab 3

"apa yang kau lakukan disini gay menjijikan?"

deg

Suara itu.. suara yang mirip desissan dan bernada dingin mencengkam. Dengan perlahan dan terkesan kaku, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk melihat orang tersebut dan sekarang tertangkaplah seseorang dalam retina mata Luhan. Seseorang yang tampan dengan aura mencengkam. Wajahnya yang dingin tak bersahabat diimbangi dengan ketampanannya yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh seseorang yang menatapnya, yang dapat merusak kinerja otak seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Xi Luhan. Dia mematung disana melihat lurus pada mata tajam itu. Mata yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Luhan larut dalam pikirannya dan menunduk dalam.

"angkat kepalamu dan jawab pertanyaanku menjijikkan" desis Sehun lagi dan sekarang lebih tajam dan menikam. Membuat seseorang yang berada didepannya gemetar ketakutan. Luhan ingat sekarang. Sehun bukan hanya tampan, mempesona, memikat, memabukkan, mem.. tidak lupakan, tapi ia juga terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasian. Tetapi Luhan berusaha menepis semua itu, karna dia mencintai Sehun apa adanya. Kalau kau tanya kenapa Luhan mencintai Sehun, dia juga tidak tau. Yang dia tau adalah kejadian waktu itu, dia merasa sangat mencintai Sehun mulai saat itu juga. Jangan menyuruh Luhan menjelaskannya, karna dia tidak tau harus darimana menceritakannya.

Sreeett

"ahhh" lirih Luhan, dia merasa rambutya ingin tercabut saja dari kulit kepalanya, rasanya sakit sampai ia hanya bisa berteriak lirih. Sehun yang mendengar teriakkan lirih itu malah makin memperkuat tarikkannya pada rambut Luhan

"Matilah kau gay menjijikkan. Mati bersama perasaan menjijikkanmu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan prawakkan tinggi dan selalu memamerkan senyum idiotnya sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolah, tampak sesekali ia menjawab sapaan centil dari para gadis di sekolah ini. yap! dia Park Chanyeol sahabat sekaligus sepupu Oh Sehun dan satu orang lagi. tapi ia berbeda dengan Sehun apalagi dengan satu orang lagi. dia ramah pada semua orang. jarang bersikap dingin. ia juga idaman semua gadis maupun namja(?) di sekolah ini. sekolah elit yang luar biasa mewahnya ini adalah warisan dari kakek mereka, menyenangkan bukan menjadi Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol dan satu orang lagi? namun bagi Chanyeol berbeda. buat apa mempunyai harta berkelimpahan, mobil mewah dan semua tetekbengkek seorang Milioner seperti dirinya kalau tak bisa mendapatkan hati seorang namja?! jadi seorang idola seperti Chanyeol adalah gay?! tak bisa dipercaya tapi tak ada yang mustahilkan di dunia ini? dan apa kalian penasaran siapa namja yang Chanyeol sukai? baiklah, tubuhnya mungil, bermata sipit yang selalu dihiasi oleh eyeliner, hidung mungil dan bibir tipisnya. arrgghh! memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol seperti orang gila,apalagi melihat wajahnya? sudahlah.. lagipula yang Chanyeol tau dia sangat membenci gay, kalau kalian bertanya Chanyeol tau darimana? berarti itu adalah pertanyaan teridiot didunia. tentu saja dia mempunyai mata-mata yang sangat banyak. Chanyeol tertegun saat seseorang datang dan langsung menepuk bahunya

"Yo, Chanyeol" sapa lelaki berkulit sexy serta dandanan ala bad boy yang sangat menguar dari dirinya

"Yo, kenapa Kai?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kau tau? aku sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Kai dengan seringai nakalnya

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "kau selalu jatuh cinta, dasar plin-plan" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada malas dan seolah menyindir Kai

"ya! Hyung! aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

"Hm, jadi siapa gadis itu?" tanya Chanyeol malas, ia masih ingin memikirkan Princessnya

"Bukan. aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki, dan aku akan mendapatkannya. apapun caranya"

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berperawakkan mungil dengan wajah manis, mata bulat, pipi chubby serta heart lip nya yang menggoda sedang berjalan dengan membawa setumpuk kertas yang dilihat lumayan berat, dia adalah sang ketua osis yang terkenal garang. sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan paras manisnya. saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah yang sudah didepan mata. dengan sedikit kesusahan dia mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruangan Kepala Sekolah'. setelah mendengar sautan dari dalam ruangan tersebut, Kyungsoo masuk dengan flat face nya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo kau sudah datang. oh iya, letakkan itu di meja sana."

tanpa babibu lagi, Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan tumpukkan kertas itu di meja yang berada diujung ruangan.

"Kyungsoo" ucap seorang lelaki tampan berkulit sexy yang menggoda iman(?) siapa saja yang melihatnya

dengan wajah datar, Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu meliriknya dengan sinis. ia paling benci orang yang berpakaian seperti ini. dia tau betul siapa yang suka seenaknya disekolah ini. siapa lagi kalau bukan Trio Prince yang paling digilai disekolah ini? orang yang memiliki segalanya. cih, memuakkan.

"Issshh, jangan menatapku begitu, kau seperti ingin memakanku cinta~" ujar Kai dengan suara sexynya(?)

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu!" Bentak Kyungsoo

"Jangan membentakku, aku tak suka." kata Kai atau merajuk?

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan apa kata Kai, tapi ia menatap kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi menonton mereka.

"Pak, sebenarnya kenapa saya dipanggil ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo to the poin lengakap dengan flat face nya

"h'hm, begini.. Kyungsoo kau akan menjaga dan membantu Kai dalam hal yang dimintannya. dan jangan membantah, karna ini permintaan langsung dari pendiri sekolah ini" kata Kepala Sekolah dengan raut serius saat mengatakan 'Pendiri Sekolah'

"Baiklah, hanya itukan? kalau begitu saya undur diri." kata Kyungsoo dengan raut kentara kesal

"Tunggu"

"ada lagi pak?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada datar. dia sudah terlanjur kesal sampai keubun-ubun

"Kai, kau boleh ikut Kyungsoo. soal guru, nanti akan diberitahukan atas perihal kau bisa sesuka hati masuk dalam kelas Kyungsoo. jadi sekarang, pergilah." kata pak kepala sekolah

setelah perkataan kepala sekolah, Kyungsoo berjalan kepintu dan pergi, jangan lupa diikuti oleh Kai yang sekarang sudah menyeringai licik

"Kau akan jadi milikku, baby soo~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N : Haloo saya kembali lagi... maaf kalau tulisannya jelek ^_^ kalau soal kependekkan, hhh maaff deh.. nanti usahain buat pajang yah... lama kelamaan ff aku ini makin gaje.. ohiya makasih yah yang udah review, fav fol cerita ini.. aku bisa update karna kebetulan unniie aku nggak ada dirumah, harus les tambahan kan mau uts, kalau aku sih, nyante-nyante aja.. hihihi^^**

 **oke segini dulu bacotku yah... sampai jumpa chapter depan^^**

 **Review?**

 **Salam Manis^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Give Up**

 **Rated : T menuju M (?)**

 **Genre: Hurt / Comfort & Angst**

 **Cast : Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, Kim JonGin, Do KyungSoo dll**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Episode ..**

"angkat kepalamu dan jawab pertanyaanku menjijikkan" desis Sehun lagi dan sekarang lebih tajam dan menikam. Membuat seseorang yang berada didepannya gemetar ketakutan.

Luhan ingat sekarang. Sehun bukan hanya tampan, mempesona, memikat, memabukkan, mem.. tidak lupakan, tapi ia juga terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasian. Tetapi Luhan berusaha menepis semua itu, karna dia mencintai Sehun apa adanya.

Kalau kau tanya kenapa Luhan mencintai Sehun, dia juga tidak tau. Yang dia tau adalah kejadian waktu itu, dia merasa sangat mencintai Sehun mulai saat itu juga. Jangan menyuruh Luhan menjelaskannya, karna dia tidak tau harus darimana menceritakannya.

Sreeett

"ahhh" lirih Luhan, dia merasa rambutya ingin tercabut saja dari kulit kepalanya, rasanya sakit sampai ia hanya bisa berteriak lirih. Sehun yang mendengar teriakkan lirih itu malah makin memperkuat tarikkannya pada rambut Luhan

"Matilah kau gay menjijikkan. Mati bersama perasaan menjijikkanmu itu."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau? aku sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Kai dengan seringai nakalnya

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "kau selalu jatuh cinta, dasar plin-plan" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada malas dan seolah menyindir Kai

"ya! Hyung! aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

"Hm, jadi siapa gadis itu?" tanya Chanyeol malas, ia masih ingin memikirkan Princessnya

"Bukan. aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki, dan aku akan mendapatkannya. apapun caranya"

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu"

"ada lagi pak?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada datar. dia sudah terlanjur kesal sampai keubun-ubun

"Kai, kau boleh ikut Kyungsoo. soal guru, nanti akan diberitahukan atas perihal kau bisa sesuka hati masuk dalam kelas Kyungsoo. jadi sekarang, pergilah." kata pak kepala sekolah

setelah perkataan kepala sekolah, Kyungsoo berjalan kepintu dan pergi, jangan lupa diikuti oleh Kai yang sekarang sudah menyeringai licik

"Kau akan jadi milikku, baby soo~"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Matilah kau gay menjijikkan. Mati bersama perasaan menjijikkanmu itu."

Deg

Luhan menutup matanya. Ya Tuhan saat ini dia merasa sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya

"Luhann" desis seseorang

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Tidak berhenti, bodoh!" desisnya lagi

Deg

"Suara itu... Sehun?" dengan perlahan Luhan membuka matanya.

Ia merasakan cengkraman Sehun melemah. Sekarang Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan kasar, sehun melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Luhan. Dan bejalan pergi

"Sehun.. kenapa?" tanya Luhan lirih

Percuma kau bertanya Luhan. Dia bahkan sudah tak ada lagi ditaman.. jadi percuma saja. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Luhan tentang... suara Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa karna Sehun muak melihat wajahku?" Pikir Luhan. Memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu sudah membuat Luhan sakit. Ya Tuhan... kepala Luhan serasa ingin meledak saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGGGHHh!"

"Sehun!" panggil Kai

"Hyung bagaimana?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol

Yap, sekarang mereka sudah berada dirumah Sehun. Setelah kejadian tadi Sehun langsung pulang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Bahkan tangannya sudah berdarah karna memukul kaca rumahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Paman dan Bibi sedang ada diluar kota" ucap Chanyeol

"ARRGGHHH"

PRANGGG

BRAAKKK

SRETTTT

bunyi-bunyi aneh memasuki rongga telinga mereka. Kai dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan. Oh tidak ini buruk

Tok tok tok

"Sehun! Buka pintunya!" teriak Kai

Hening. tak ada jawaban

"Sehun! Buka sekarang pintunya!" teriak Kai lagi

"Sehun, Buka!" suara tegas Chanyeol menggema diruangan tersebut

Lama menjadi keheningan. tak ada yang bicara lagi setelah suara Chanyeol.

Perlahan, pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis dan memperlihatkan seorang lelaki yang terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya dengan keadaan tangan berdarah.

kamar itu berantakkan seperti kapal pecah. segala barang yang ada diruangan itu pecah, ada juga yang patah, bantal serta seprai kasur terlempar kelantai dengan keadaan terobek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?! kau mau mati?!" tanya Kai dengan nada tinggi

"Pa-panass Hyung.. panass"

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" tanya Kai keheranan

"Mungkin dia sedang sakit" ucap Chanyeol dengan ragu. dia juga bingung

"Yah sepertinya begitu. mungkin saja dia sakit" ucap Kai dan berlalu pergi memanggil para maid untuk mengobati tangan Sehun

Setelah Kai pergi, Chanyeol sedang berfikir keras apa penyebab Sehun seperti ini. sedangkan Sehun masih dalam keadaan sama seperti tadi.

"Apa... karna itu?" ucap lirih Chanyeol

"Kai, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu... apa kau itu tidak bosan? dia bahkan sudah menolakkmu! dia juga menghinamu!" teriak seorang lelaki bermata eyeliner

"Ya aku tau.. tapi.."

"Tapi apa Lu? kau ini.."

Kedua lelaki cantik ini sedang berjalan menuju rumah mereka. rumah Luhan Dan Baekhyun itu sama-sama Block O. jadi mereka biasa pulang sama-sama.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang mengomel tentang Luhan seperti 'Apa bagusnya sih Oh Sehun?' atau 'dia itu tidak baik untukmu!' atau 'kau pasti akan tambah sakit!' atau 'kalau sampai Oh Sehun menyakitimu lebih dari ini, akan kupotong masa depannya!' dan itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Luhan

"Kau bagaimana sih Baek? tidak boleh seperti itu.." ucap Luhan dengan nada menasehati

"Ahaha.. tidak aku hanya bercanda Lu..." jawab Baekhyun

"Baek... itu Do Kyungsoo kan? ketua osis kita?" tanya Luhan

"Yang mana? yang mana Lu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran

"Yang itu" tunjuk Luhan tepat pada seorang lelaki bermata bulat yang sedang berjalan sendirian

Dengan cekatan, Baekhyun menarik Luhan menuju orang yang ditunjuk Luhan yang diyakininya sebagai Kyungsoo

"Hey! Kyungsoo~shii!" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya

Kyungsoo POV

Deg

ada yang memanggilku? Ya Tuhan apa aku harus berteriak kesenangan seperti orang gila disini?! demi Tuhan! ada yang memanggilku! dengan segera aku membalikkan tubuhku kearah suara tadi. dan tertampanglah 2 orang lelaki yang menurutku... cantik? mereka sedang berlari kearahku

"Haii, Kyungsoo-shii~!" sapa lelaki bermata eyeliner

ayolah Kyungsoo. pasang flat face mu! bersikap biasa

"ia. ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo datar

"Mau pulang bersama kami tidak? aku liat kyungsoo-shii searah dengan kami.." ucap lelaki yang bermata seperti rusa

"Ya! ayo pulang dengan kami, Kyungsoo-shii~! ohiya, namaku Byun Baekhyun.. disebelahku adalah sahabatku, namanya Xi Luhan" ucap lelaki bereyeliner yang kuketahui bernama Baekhyun

"Salam kenal kyungsoo-shii" ucap lelaki yang juga baru kuketahui bernama Luhan

Ya Tuhan! apa aku boleh beteriak? sungguh ada orang yang mau berbicara denganku! ya.. selain KIM JONGIN! dan mereka mengajakku pulang bersama?! apa sekarang aku sudah mempunyai teman, Tuhan? kalau ia, aku sungguh senang sekarang

"Kyungsoo-shii... sekarang kita menjadi teman! sekarang ayo kita pulang bersama!" teriak Baekhyun

oke. Kyungsoo harus mencatat kalau Baekhyun adalah anak yang hiperaktif

"Kyung... bisakah kami memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Luhan

"tentu saja.." ucapku dengan senyum tipis

aku tersenyum? baiklah.. aku hanya akan tersenyum kepada ke-2 sahabatku ini. yap! hanya mereka... berdua

Kyungsoo end POV

Mereka berjalan dengan riang dengan Baekhyun yang berceloteh ria serta Luhan yang selalu menimpal dan diakhiri oleh gelak tawa mereka ber-3. seorang ketua osis yang terkenal galak dengan flat facenya dan tak memiliki seorang temanpun disekolah, tertawa? baiklah ini awal yang bagus.. yah tanpa Kim Jongin tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siksaan-siksaan Luhan tidak sampai begitu saja. dia bahkan masih dibuly. rambutnya juga pernah dilempari dengan permen karet dan hampir dipukuli kalau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak datang. Kyungsoo langsung memarahi siswa-siswi itu dengan tampang galaknya seperti biasa dan mereka semua bubar, tetapi tetap melakukannya keesokkan hari ditambah lagi Oh Sehun yang tidak ada kapoknya menghina Luhan. hari-hari yang menyedihkan

"cih! trio konglomerat itu! membuatku geram! apa maksud Oh Sehun itu?!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil marah-marah tak jelas

yap! Kyungsoo sudah tau semuanya. ini membuatnya geram. apalagi Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin itu hanya diam dengan Oh Sehun yang semakin membuat Luhan tersiksa

"su-sudahlah kyung... aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap lirih Luhan

"tapi.."

"sudahlah kyung.. kumohon" potong Luhan

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. dia tau, pasti Luhan akan bilang begitu. sebenarnya dia juga geram.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Luhan terlalu mencintai Oh Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup, Sehun! kau sudah keterlaluan!" ucap Chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? gay sepertinya pantas mendapatkan itu" ucap Sehun sinis

"hah..." dengus Chanyeol

"Karma itu berlaku, ku harap kau tak menyesal"

setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol menjauh pergi menuju hm... entahlah, kantin mungkin?

"ahahaha! karma? mati saja! karma itu tidak ada!"

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya dikoridor sekolah dan mengundang banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. ada juga dengan tatapan centilnya

"cih, menjijikkan" ucap Sehun. moodnya sedang buruk saat ini. apa-apaan itu?! karma? konyol!

Seiringan dengan itu, Sehun sudah berjalan dikoridor yang sepi. oww, membolos rupanya. namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak tubuhnya

BRUKKK

"ma-maafkan aku..a-aku.."

"Gay menjijikkan! jangan sentuh aku jalang!"

DEG

"Se-sehun..?" ucap lirih Luhan

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam seperti ingin menusuknya. namun kemudian tatapan itu berubah. tidak bisa ditebak arti tatapan itu

DEGG

Panass... Panass

"ber...henhh.. tihh"

"Se-sehunn.. kau ke-kenapa?" tanya Luhan khawatir

"ck! ja-janghh..an sentuhh aku, menjijikkan!"

Sakit. itu yang dirasakan Luhan. bagaimana tak sakit saat orang yang sangat kau cintai menghinamu? tidak! tahan Luhan. bukankah kau sudah bilang tak akan menyerah? tahan Luhan.

"se-sehun.. kauu kenapa?" tanya Luhan. oh ayolah.. dia sangat khawatir sekarang

"pergihh"

"Sehun..tapii ka-kau"

"Pergi kau gay menjijikkan!" bentak Sehun

Air mata Luhan sebentar lagi akan meleleh. dia merasakan jantungnya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. tahan Luhan.. kau tak boleh menangis. kau ingat ucapan Sehun? 'Cih, menjijikan! Kau menangis seperti banci!' jadi kau tak boleh menangis Luhan. sedangkan Sehun masih terengah-engah dengan posisi berdiri

Luhan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk memengang dahi Sehun. mematiskan kalau Sehun tidak sakit.

GREEPP

"Luhh.. Luhanhh"

PLAKK

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIINGGGG!

Bel pulang berbunyi dan serta merta siswa-siswi bergegas pulang. inilah yang mereka inginkan sedari tadi. dengan semangat, murid-murid membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. seorang lelaki cantik dengan mata eyelinernya sedang mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. ia kelihatan bersemangat.

Namun, dia belum menyadari kalau teman rusanya *Read : Luhan. tidak ada sedari tadi. sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatanya

"hey"

Deg

Baekhyun POV

Deg

suara itu. suara berat nan seksi itu memanggilnya.

"hey" panggilnya sekali lagi

"ya? ada apa?" tanya ku dengan ketus

"Apa kau.. mau menemani ku?" tanyanya

apa ini? cih, merepotkan

"Tidak. aku sibuk" jawabku kembali ketus

hey, kalian berharap aku membalasnya dengan nada gugup? What The Hell! aku ini masih menyukai perempuan. biarpun lelaki yang mengajakku ini salah satu dari ke-3 Prince dan wajahnya yang melewati tampan, tapi aku masih normal! aku menyukai Taeyeon Noona!

"Oh. Ya sudah" setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi

15 menit aku berdiri di kelas

"cih, kenapa aku malah berdiri disini? tunggu! Luhan? dimana Luhan?"

"jangan-jangan..."

Deg

"Luhanniee!"

Baekhyun End POV

Baekhyun berlari ke seluruh koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Tidak ada"

Baekhyun berlari ke sana-sini sampai ia mendengar sesuatu. dengan langkah yang tak terdengar, Baekhyun mendekat dan mendengar pembicaraan itu

"jangan menyentuhku!" bentak seseorang

"Tap-tapi kau.."

PLAKKK

Deg

Baekhyun kaget dengan kejadian itu. itu yang ditampar adalah Luhan sahabatnya. dia hampir berteriak kalau tak ada sebuah tangan yang membekap mulutnya

"Syuttt.. diam Baek.. ini aku"

hampir saja Baekhyun membanting orang yang lancang menahan teriakkannya itu. namun dia tahan setelah tau kalau orang itu adalah Kyungsoo

"apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo? Oh Sehun itu menampar Luhan!" bisik Baekhyun dengan nada kesal

"kita dengarkan saja.. Baek." bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan

akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengintip dibalik tiang penyangga dikoridor sekolah yang cukup 2 orang. sehingga mereka tak ketahuan

"Se-sehunnie..."

"Pergi" perintah Sehun dengan suara kelewat dingin

"Tidak! ka-kau tadi.."

"Pergi atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang"

Deg

Luhan terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan Sehun. sama halnya dengan ke-2 orang yang sedang mengintip tak jauh dari mereka

"Se-sehun-hmpphhh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N : hey? aku kembali lagi.. hehe^^ maaf kelamaan. soalnya laptop lagi dipinjam hehe^^**

 **gimana? udah panjang kah? atau masih pendek? aku ngetiknya ngebut.. jadi maaf for typos..^^**

 **oh iya! dari chapter 1 aku nggak pernah balas review kalian yah? maaf ya.. sekarang aku bakal balas review kalian satu-satu**

 **equianexo : makasih udah mampir^^ salam kenal juga.. udah update ni. selamat membaca**

 **Guest 1 : udah dilanjut nih.. makasih udah mampir^^**

 **ExoHS305 : makasih.. udah dilanjut ni^^**

 **ThehunLuhanieYehet : udah dilanjut nih.. hihi makasih udah penasaran ama ff gaje ini.**

 **dhinie97 : sorry soal kependekkan^^ ia kok.. aku juga sedih.. *nangis ama Luhan Plakk. kapan yah? hihi.. rahasia.. makasih udah mampir^^**

 **HHCBKS : maaf soal kependekkan.. makasih udah mampir^^**

 **Baby Lu : yehet! makasih udah mampir^^**

 **mr albino : nggak kepikiran sih kalau Sehun homophobia, hehe :D bronken hone juga nggak kepikiran sih.. tapi kayaknya udah kepikiran deh.. hehe :D yah.. semoga Sehun cepat sadar.. Plakk. makasih udah mampir^^**

 **winter park chanchan : udah dilanjut nih.. makasih udah mampir^^**

 **Seravin509 : ia emang pendek.. aku juga kasihan.. *ketawa evil. Sehun dikit lagi bakal dapat karma kok.. tenang aja. hehe^^ makasih udah mampir**

 **DEERHUN794 : yap.. ini pendek. Hunhannya juga sedikit. tapi udah aku banyakkin sih disini. hehe^^ makasih udah mampir**

 **oke.. segitu dulu yah? aku mau liburan kepantai bareng Chanyeol *ditabok Baekki**

 **hehe^^ oke.. makasih banget yah yang udah pada mampir.. ninggalin jejak dan fav fol cerita ini.. saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan.. so**

 **Review, please?**

 **Salam manis^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Give Up**

 **Rated : T menuju M (?)**

 **Genre: Hurt / Comfort & Angst**

 **Cast : Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, Kim JonGin, Do KyungSoo dll**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Baca A/N dibawah**

* * *

 **I Give Up Chapter 5**

* * *

"Pergi atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang"

Deg

Luhan terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan Sehun. sama halnya dengan ke-2 orang yang sedang mengintip tak jauh dari mereka

"Se-sehun-hmpphhh"

Dengan cekattan, Baekhyun membekap mulut Luhan dan menariknya pergi dari situ. dilain tempat, Kyungsoo masih dalam keterkejutannyahanya berdiri mematung disisi tiang tersebut. ia tak sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah menarik Luhan jauh dari sana. dengan langkah yang terkesan seperti robot, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan kemudian berlari dengan kencang mencari Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sudah jauh.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan bersama Kai dikoridor sekolah. Yap! mereka sedang mencari Sehun. mereka melangkah tergesa-gesa sampai mereka bertemu dengan ketua osis mereka yang terkenal galak dan flat face itu. ia sedang berlari seperti mencari seseorang.

"Baby!"

Grabb

Kyungsoo mengeram kesal dan menoleh pada orang yang seenak jidat menahannya. "Lepas" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada datar

"Kau mau kemana, baby? kau tak takut disekolah yang sudah sepi ini? aku takut ada yang memakanmu.. akukan juga mau, cinta.."

Plettakk

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kai dengan keras sampai membuat Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Yaa! Hyung! ini sangat teramat sakit!" teriak Kai

"Sudahlah. aku harus mencari Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu. Dia tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk terlalu lama.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah tak terlihat lagi, sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo masih pada posisi yang sama. Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam ditempat dan Kai yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan satunya lagi mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sambil meringis kecil.

"Baby ini sakit" ucap Kai dengan nada manja

Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"Baby apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku seperti ini? ini sangat sakit! tidakkah kau tidak ada inisiatif untuk me..."

sret

sret

Kyungsoo mengelus sayang kepala Kai. dia terlihat seperti ibu yang menyayangi anakknya, atau bisa juga seorang kekasih yang mengkhawatirkan pasangannya. tidak ada yang tau perasaan seseorang kan? jadi kita ikuti saja permainan ini

* * *

 **I Give Up Chapter 5**

* * *

"Kai, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu" ucap Chanyeol pelan

"Apa hyung?" Kai sekarang sudah penasaran

"Apa kau tau? waktu ajhumma mengandung Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dan dibalas gelengan Kai yang menandakan ia tak tau sama sekali

" 16 tahun yang lalu.. "

 **Flashback**

 **"Selamat, Tuan dan nyonya! anda dinyatakkan hamil. usia kandungan nyonya akan memasuki 2 bulan. sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat!"**

 **Deg**

 **Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh melebarkan bola matanya.**

 **"Benarkah dokter? saya hamil?!" teriak tak percaya Nyonya Oh dan dokter hanya menganguk mengiyakan.**

 **"Suamiku, aku hamil! aku hamil! Oh, terima kasih Ya Tuhan..hiks" Nyonya Oh terisak pelan. dia bahagia. sangat bahagia. begitu pula dengan Tuan Oh**

 **"Terima kasih dokter Cho.. kami permisi dulu.." ucap Tuan Oh dengan nada yang kentara sekali sangat bahagia**

 **"Sama-sama Tuan Oh.. sudah kewajiban saya sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Oh.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Apa yang harus aku beli yah? perlengkapan bayi? baju? peralatan mandi bayi? popok? dan.. ah Box bayi! suamiku.. aku pergi yah! aku ingin berbelanja perlengkapan bayi! kalau kau sibuk tidak apa-apa.. biar aku dan Chanyeol yang pergi.. iakan Yeollie?"**

 **"Ne, ajhumma.." girang Chanyeol dan menghampiri orang tuanya yang tak lain adalah saudara kandung dari Tuan Oh**

 **"Eomma.. Appaa.. Chanyeol pergi dengan ajhumma yah.." pamit Chanyeol**

 **"Hati-hati sayang! jangan menyusahkan ajhumma!" teriak ibu Chanyeol. ibu Chanyeol adalah saudara dari Tua Oh sendiri dan Tuan Park adalah teman bisnis Tuan Oh yang sama kaya rayanya.**

 **"Ne.. sampaikan salamku pada kkamjong hitam itu ya, eomma.. dia kerjaannya tidur saja.. byee!" teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan sambil menggandeng tangan Nyonya Oh**

 **"Anak itu.. ckckck. baru berumur 1 tahun tapi perkataannya tajam sekali.. maafkan aku eonni.. dia memang seperti itu.." ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil mengelus-ngelus bayi tampan yang ada di gendongan kakak perempuannya. yap! dia menikah duluan dari ketiga saudaranya ini..**

 **Sedangkan Tuan Oh hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memaklumi tingkah istrinya saat hamil**

 **Di Mall**

 **"Ajhumma.. aku juga ingin membantu.." ucap Chanyeol dengan lancarnya**

 **"Tidak.. aku menyuruhmu menemaniku, Yeollie.. bukan menyuruhmu memegang semua belanjaanku.. masih ada pelayan Seo.. nanti sampai di mobil, baru pelayan Seo mengangkatkan ini untuk ajhumma.."**

 **"Yeollie.. ajhumma masih mau melihat-lihat box bayi diatas, lantai 3.. kau tunggu disini, ne? ahh.. ajhumma panggil pelayan Seo saja untuk menemanimu disini, ne?" tanya Nyonya Oh dan diangguki oleh Chanyeol**

 **Tak lama, pelayan Seo datang dan Nyonya Oh langsung melesat menuju lift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tek tek**

 **"kenapa liftnya tidak mau terbuka, ya? apa rusak?" batin Nyonya Oh**

 **"Huff.. sudahlah, aku pakai tangga saja"**

 **Lantai 3**

 **"Aah.. mana yang bagus? aku juga belum tau jenis kelamin anakku.. tidak, pasti laki-laki. aww! aku sungguh senang sekali!" ucap Nyonya Oh sambil melihat-lihat box bayi yang berjejer rapi disana. Sampai Nyonya Oh melihat satu box bayi yang berwarna biru doker. Warna paling mencolok dimata Nyonya Oh dan seketika itu Nyonya Oh memanggil salah satu pegawai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya**

 **"Permisi, Nyonya.. ada yang perlu saya bantu?" tanyanya**

 **"Aku ambil yang ini.."**

 **"Baiklah.. silahkan Nyonya membayar dikasir sebelah sana, loked 3"**

 **Tanpa banyak bicara, Nyonya Oh berjalan menuju kasir yang ditunjukkan dengan senyumnya yang menawan**

 **"Terima kasih, Nyonya.. silahkan berkunjung lagi.. nanti box bayinya akan ada petugas dari kami yang mengantarnya.. ini notenya.. sekali lagi terima kasih atas kunjungannya.." ucap sang kasir dan dibalas senyum menawan Nyonya Oh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah habis membeli box bayi, Nyonya Oh bergegas menuju tangga sambil membawa belanjaannya yang tadi. dia agak kesulitan karna belanjaannya yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak. sebenarnya, banyak yang menawarkan untuk membantu karna melihat kondisi Nyonya Oh yang sedang hamil. tapi, Nyonya Oh menolak. dia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang. dan pada saat menuruni anak tangga yang ketiga dilantai 2, Nyonya Oh kehilangan keseimbangannya.**

 **BRUKKK**

 **"Ajhumma!"**

 **"Nyonya!"**

 **Semua orang berbondong-bondong melihat kejadian itu. dan mereka langsung menelpon ambulans. Nyonya Oh dibawa oleh pelayan Seo dan dibawa kedalam ambulans. Chanyeol ada disitu. dia sangatlah terkejut akan kejadian tersebut dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat darah.**

 **Nyiungg Nyiungg Nyiungg**

 **Sirene ambulans berbunyi menandakan keadaan gawat darurat. semua pengunjung mall sangat terkejut dan berlarian keluar mall. itu, istri dari pengusaha kaya dan sukses. istri dari Tuan Oh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Beruntung kandungan Nyonya kuat. sehingga tidak terjadi keguguran. tapi, terjadi benturan sangat keras yang menyebabkan sesuatu yang aneh pada bayi anda, Tuan.. sementara saya tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa. namun, pemikiran saya anak anda akan terkena syndrom yang langkah. entah pada bagian fisik maupun mental dan.. hormon. mungkin setelah anak Tuan dan Nyonya lahir, kami akan berusaha meneliti syndrom itu.. dan sementara ini, keadaan Nyonya dan bayinya baik-baik saja.." jelas docter Cho. dokter keluarga Oh**

 **"Terima kasih, dokter Cho.. saya harus melihat keadaan istri saya" ucap Tuan Oh**

 **"Baiklah.. mari saya antar"**

 **inpatient room specials**

 **"Suamiku.. anak kita tidak apa-apa kan? iya, kan? hiks"**

 **"Kau tenang saja.. anak kita baik-baik saja"**

 **"Maafkan aku.. seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati.. hiks! maafkan aku" isak tangis Nyonya Oh memenuhi ruang inapnya. dan Tuan Oh mengusap-ngusap pelan surai istrinya sambil membisikkan kalimat penenang. dia ruangan tersebut sudah ada kedua saudara Tuan Oh**

 **Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. ya, ia mendengar semua penjelasan dokter Cho kepada Tuan Oh. biarpun ia masih berumur 1 tahun, tapi otaknya sangat jenius bagai anak berumur 6 tahun yang sudah mengerti**

 **"Syndrom, yah? bukankah itu.. kelainan?" Lirihnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"ARGGHHH! hah..hah.. huff ARGGGHHH! Sa-sakittt!" erangan sakit tertahan itupun muncul**

 **"Terus, Nyonya! anda pasti bisa.."**

 **"Hah.. UGGHHH! HAh.. Huff.. ARRGGHH!"**

 **"Tarik nafas, buang.. dorong.. ya terus Nyonya! kepalanya sudah keluar"**

 **"Sakittt! hah... Huff.. ARRGGGGGHHHHHHH" teriakkan itu berakhir dengan penglihatannya yang semakin memburam**

 **OOEEKKK OOEEKKK OOEEKKK**

 **Tangisan bayipun terdengar.. Semua yang menunggu diluarpun bernafas lega. dokterpun mengelap keringatnya setelah berhasil dalam proses persalinan yang ditanganinya. t** **ali pusar bayi digunting dan dibersihkan.**

 **"Bersihkan bayinya dengan hati-hati.. aku masih menunggu plasentanya keluar.."**

 **"Baik.. dokter"**

 **20 menit kemudian**

 **"Suster.. tolong beritahu Tuan Oh kalau bayinya sudah lahir.."**

 **"Baik, dokter"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Selamat, Tuan dan Nyonya.. anak kalian sehat dan tampan" ucap dokter Cho sambil memberikan bayi yang ada digendongannya kepada Nyonya Oh**

 **"Kau akan ku beri nama Sehun. Oh Sehun. Bagaimana?" tanya Nyonya Oh**

 **"Itu nama yang bagus. yah.. Oh Sehun"**

 **"hah.. berarti aku akan bertambah satu adik sepupu lagi. dan pasti sama menyebalkan dengan kkamjong hitam. tapi aku senang. aku akan menjadi hyung! hehe" ucap Chanyeol dan mengundang tawa orang-orang yang ada di ruang tersebut.**

 **Mungkin, syndrom itu tidak akan terjadi. ya, mungkin. tak ada yang mustahil, kan?**

 **jadi lihat saja kemanapun jalan ceritanya. pasti akan tau jawabannya.**

 **12 Tahun Kemudian**

 **Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria. ia dan Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai berbeda beberapa bulan saja. sedangkan Chanyeol, ia lebih tua 1 tahun dari mereka berdua. mereka sedang bermain atau bisa dibilang duduk santai ditaman belakang rumah Sehun. mereka sedang bercanda dan tertawa dengan hebohnya karna meledek kulit Kai yang semakin terlihat gelap dari kulit mereka. namun semua itu berhenti setelah mendengar erangan dari Sehun**

 **"Hyu-ng.. pa-panass"**

 **"Sehun, kenapa?"**

 **"Panass" desis Sehun sambil duduk memeluk lututnya dengan gemetar**

 **"A-ajhumma.. Ajhusii!" panggil Chanyeol. dia panik sekarang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tuan.. Nyonya.. ternyata pemikiran saya benar.. anak anda terkena syndrom.."**

 **"A-apa?! tapi anakku sehat dokter Cho!" teriak tak terima Nyonya Oh**

 **"Ya.. secara fisik Sehun sehat.. mental juga. namun, hormonnya.. Sehun terkena syndrom langkah itu. syndrom yang sampai sekarang tak diketahui namanya. syndrom yang dapat membuat seseorang yang terkena syndrom ini merasa panas dan tak bisa mempertahankan hormon seksualnya. syndrom yang dapat membuat orang yang terkena syndrom ini menyimpang kuadrat sexualnya.."**

 **"Tapi kenapa?! kenapa, syndrom itu tidak muncul saat Sehun lahir?! kenapa baru sekarang?!" teriak Nyonya Oh**

 **"Itu karna Sehun sudah memasuki usia remaja, Nyonya.. Hormon sexualnya sudah benar-benar menyimpang. dan mungkin gejala merasakan panas itu akan terjadi lagi kalau ada seorang lelaki yang membangkitkannya. alias membuat syndrom ini menyebar di seluruh syaraf dan fikiran hasrat. mungkin gejala panas ini hanya permulaan karna usia Sehunyang sudah remaja.. saya akan menindak lanjuti syndrom ini, Tuan.. Nyonya.. jadi.."**

 **"Usahakan yang terbaik dokter Cho.. aku mengandalkanmu." potong Tuan Oh yang sedari tadi diam. Nyonya Oh sudah menangis tersedu-sedu**

 **Syndrom yang membuat orang yang terkena syndrom langkah ini mengalami penyimpangan sexual. gejalanya adalah rasa panas yang tak tertahankan saat bertemu dengan lelaki yang bisa membuat syndrom itu bangkit alias menyebar diseluruh syaraf dan fikiran hasrat**

 **jadi, sudah terjawab ya? Syndrom itu memang terjadi.. sepertinya memang tak ada yang mustahil. hidup yang rumit**

 **Flashback off**

"Ja-jadi.. Sehun.."

"Yah.. seperti itu. Sehun semakin membenci percintaan gay. dan saat Luhan menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun, syndrom itu benar-benar menyebar.. dan Sehun semakin membenci Luhan. sangat membencinya.. sampai menyiksa dirinya sendiri karna syndrom sialan itu."

* * *

 **I Give Up Chapter 5**

* * *

"Sehun!" Teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun sedang memeluk lututnya sambil gemetar sama seperti dulu

"Hyu-hyung. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

Deg

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat mendengar penuturan Sehunyang masih memeluk lututnya itu. apa tadi Sehun bilang? sudah tidak tahan? artinya.. syndrom itu.. akan menang?

.

.

"hah..hah..hah.. aku capekk sekalii" teriak Baekhyun dia sudah sangat ngos-ngosan saat ini

"Ba-baek.. hah.. hah.. kenapa kau.. menarikku?"

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang

"Bodoh! Oh brengsek itu bilang ingin memperkosamu! mem-per-ko-sa-MU!" amuk Baekhyun sontak wajah Luhan memerah. apa dia boleh berharap? bolehkah?

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" selidik Baekhyun dengan mata mengemaskannya

"Ti-tidak, tidak.."

"Apanya yang tidak?" selidik Baekhyun dengan mata menggemaskannya lagi

"aku, tidakk.. eh, Kyung dimana?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tadi aku dan dia bersama, lalu aku membawamu lari.. lalu dia, dia ku tinggal.. sendiri.." jawab Baekhyun dengan polos

"Baek.. ahh.. pasti Kyung marah karna kau meninggalkannya sendiri. ayo kita cari dia"

Baru saja Luhan dan Baekhyun akan melangkah, Kyungsoo sudah ada beberapa meter didepan mereka

"Lu.. kau tidak apa-apakan? kau tidak di apa-apakan, kan? kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sama saja artinya

Wajah Luhan sedikit merona saat mengingat kembali perkataan Sehun. oh, sebut saja dia gila. gila karna Oh Sehun

"Aku baik, Kyung.. jangan khawatir.."

"Ayo kita pulang.. ini sudah sore" ucap Kyungsoo dan dianguki oleh Luha dan Baekhyun

.

.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, kkamjong?" ucap Chanyeol. setelah kejadian disekolah tadi, mereka pulang dan menumpang di rumah Sehun

"Dia itu manis, ya?" ucap Kai

"Apa maksudmu, kkamjong hitam? apa kau sedang gila bernolok sendiri?!" Seru Chanyeol sungguh dia sangat terganggu dengan Kkamjong yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri ini

"Ya, aku gila karnanya.. ahh dia manis sekali"

"Bisakah kau diam? aku terganggu" sekarang giliran Sehun yang membuka mulut. dia sudah agak tenang dan sifat dingin datarnya muncul kembali

"Tidak.. mana mungkin aku bisa diam? dia selalu tergiang dikepalaku"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membelah kepalamu dan mengeluarkan dia dari dalam kepalamu baru aku menjahit kepalamu berserta otakmu ku cuci." ucap Chanyeol sarkastik. oh ayolah.. dia sedang meng-stalker akun sosial seorang lelaki manis dengan mata ber-eyelinernya yang mengemaskan. dan sekarang dia sungguh terganggu dengan sepupu kkamjongnya ini

"Oww, santai hyung.." ucap Kai sambil memainkan kedua alisnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya malas dan melanjutkan acara meng-stalkernya. sedangkan Sehun? dia sedang membaca majalah dengan serius

 **Terkadang, penyesalan selalu datang pada akhir. namun itu mungkin saja tak berpengaruh pada seorang pangeran berwatak dingin sepertinya. tapi sekali lagi aku tegaskan. tak ada yang mustahil didunia ini. segalanya akan berjalan dengan yang seharusnya terjadi. maka dari itu.. tak ada yang bisa menentukan takdir mereka semena-mena. karna pasti sudah ada yang mengatur takdir itu untuk mereka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Hay? aku kembali lagi.. hayo, hayo siapa yang ngarep Sehun buat iya-iya ama Luhan? ketipu ni ee.. *digebukkin**

 **Sorry.. hehe :D kan nggak enak banget yah ngelakuin iya iya disana. jadi harus ada waktu yang tepet gitu.. oh ya.. ada yang nanya kenapa Sehun ngerasa panas-panas gitu pas deket ama Luhan? udah kejawab kok di chapter ini.. truss penyakit Sehun tuh cuman karangan gue aja XD jadi nggak perlu cek ato nanya ke dokter XXD**

 **Umm, boleh curhat nggak? waktu itukan aku lagi duduk tuh sama eonni aku.. sambil aku nulis lanjuttannya i give up dihp. eh, tiba-tiba eonni aku nanya kek gini "Ca, kalo HunHan itu real, gue dukung nggak?" gue langsung beku ditempat vrooh. dan dengan semangat 45 gue jawab "Ya!" trus eonni gue bilang kek gini "iya, nggak papa deh kalo mereka menyimpang! soalnya mereka sosweet sih.." trus gue ngejawab semangat 455 "ya! sama ChanBaek juga!" eh ternyata eh ternyata eonni gue bilang kek gini "nggak. kalo ChanBaek gue nggak setuju! Baehyun cuman milik Taeyeon!" oh my god! gue kayak mo kuburin eonni gue idup-idup! sebal banget dah..! huff.. oke itu curhatan aku.. sorry gaje.. hehe makasih juga yang udah saranin buat ngesedikitin titik-titik itu.. sorry yah karna titik-titik itu kepanjangan.. udah kebiasaan :v oh iya, aku usahakan panjangin lagi yah.. :3 tapi keknya aku bakall lanjutt lama setelah ini deh.. soalnya gue lagi galau ama filmnya Yeollie ama tantu Seohyun (Read: Tante Tua) hah.. saking galau ama emosinyanya, gue mukul'' bantal buat jadi pelampiasan. eh, dimarahin ama nyokap.. hellaahhh.. apalagi gue nemu kata'' ni.. Ya ampun sueerr nge-jlebbb bangetttt! gini nih kata''nya "memang mereka adalah pasangan gay. tapi, suatu hari nanti mereka akan tetap menikahi seorang perempuan" oh siapa saja tolong bunuh guee *eh, nggak jadi.. nanti yang jadi temen curhat Yeoliee sia coba kalo bukan gue? #digampar**

 **ada juga nih yang lain yang sukses bikin gue baperr "perasaan pada sesama jenis itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat yang akan menghilang seiring bertambahnya dewasa dirinya. tak ada perasaan cinta. hanya ada percobaan dan keingintahuan" hikss.. sehunniee.. kaiiee~ *nagis dipelukkan teletabis LuKyungBaek**

 **Oh yah.. Exo bakal konser di Indo bulan Februari!~ *bakar petasan ^.^ moga'' ChanBaek momentnya banyak T_T dan untukk sehuniiee, lulu selaluu dihatii kamu kok 3 T_T *nagis bombaii**

 **hehe, hikss T_T oke segitu dulu.. sorry kepanjangan.. byee**

 **oh, iya.. *nongol lagi. Anjani (Read: Gue) lagi sakit ni ;( bantu doaiin buat sembuh yah.. byee**

 **Big Thanks For**

 **Baekyeol614;Parkshi; 520;HHCBKS;luludeer hun;neng;Zahranisa351;Oshmymine;ExoHS305;Ririn Ayu;Deerhunnie;ParkNada;ZzzxHan;Guest;JYHYunho;Aura626;Novey;winter park chanchan;dhinie97;Princess Xiao;DEERHUN794;Nanda829;equianexo;Arifahohse;mr albino;614 ChanBaekYeol;Seravin509**

 **sorry kalo ada yang nggak kesebut..**

 **Oke.. kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan di ff ini. So..**

 **Review please?**

 **Salam manisT^T**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Give Up**

 **Rated : T menuju M (?)**

 **Genre: Hurt / Comfort & Angst**

 **Cast : Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, Kim JonGin, Do KyungSoo dll**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Baca A/N dibawah**

* * *

 **I Give Up Chapter 6**

* * *

Luhan. Kenapa namanya selalu tergiang dikepalaku? Wajahnya, senyumannya, airmatanya, dan bibirnya... Dia membuatku gila dengan semua yang berada dalam dirinya.

Aku benci hidupku. Kenapa aku harus merasakan ini? Perasaan laknat yang tak bisa dimaafkan.

Perasaan menjijikkan yang tak bisa diteruskan. Apa orang-orang ini ingin mempermainkanku? Kenapa kalau aku punya segalanya tapi hormon seksualku harus menyimpang?! Syndrom langka tolol itu sudah menghancurkan hidupku! Lelaki itu, dia yang membuat syndrom ini berkerja setelah aku melihat bibir lelaki itu! Lelaki menjijikkan yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Dan sekarang aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi.

Persetan dengan hormon seksual itu

.

.

.

.

"Lu.. ayo ganti pakaianmu! kita ada jam olahraga sekarang!" teriak Baekhyun kelewat semangat

"Tapi hari ini bukan pratic bola kaki.. aku tidak mau ikut, Baek" rengek Luhan

"Oh. ayolah Lu.. ini jam olahraga pratic berenang! apa kau akan melewatkan bentuk tubuh seksi lelaki disana? kurasa Oh Sehun akan membuka bajunya dan menunjukkan tubuh berototnya.. dan aku akan melihat bentuk tubuh Taeyeon-no.."

"Baekk! ka-kau..!" teriak Luhan dengan wajah meronanya

Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Kyungsoo yang baru datang hanya terbengong dengan wajah mengemaskannya O.O

"Ada apa dengamu, Baek? kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih tertawa sambil mengusap airmatanya yang keluar

"Tapi, tunggu..! kau tadi bilang apa? melihat tubuh Taeyeon-noona? kau suka dengannya?" tanya Luhan saat sudah habis dari acara ber-blushing rianya

"Tentu saja! Taeyeon-noona kan cantik.. dan ini kesempatanku untuk melihat bentuk tubuhnya!" teriak Baekhyun beruntung ruang ganti pria sedang sepi

"Mesum, agresif, hiperaktif, dan cabe untuk ukuran lelaki. itulah kau ByunBaek!" teriak Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Eomma? aku ini bukan cabe! aku ini pria sejati!" ejek Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"Pria sejati katamu? kau kira aku juga tidak? dan tunggu! kau memanggilku eomma? apa kau ingin mati ByunBaek?" teriak Kyungsoo dan disambut baik dengan Baekhyun dan terjadilah pertempuran antar para uke(?) entahlah

.

.

"Aku akan mengabsen kalian sesuai kelas kalian. Jadi, berbarislah dengan rapi sesuai kelas" Ucap Choi seongsaem dengan pakaian olahraganya

Merekapun berbaris sesuai dengan kelas mereka masing-masing. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlihat berdiri paling depan. Alasannya karna mereka lebih mungil dari lelaki lainnya yang berada dikelas mereka

Choi seongsaem mulai mengabsen satu-persatu murid-murid yang ada disana

"Baiklah, kalian pemanasan terlebih dahulu.. aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Choi seongsaem sambil berlalu dari sana

"Iyuu.. ternyata si gay ikut berenang juga yah? mau menunjukkan abs, hah? segaris saja tak punya.. dasar menyedihkan!" ejek seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian renang ketatnya

"Tutup mulut kotormu itu, jalang! apa perlu ku robek bibir oplasmu, hah?!" teriak Bekhyun dengan emosi dia tak suka sahabatnya diejek sedemikian rupa

"Jalang katamu?! kau saja! kau adalah lelaki jejadian yang sering memakai eyeliner! bukankah kau seperti perempuan?" ejeknya lagi

Baekhyun marah. Sangat marah. Buku jarinya sudah memutih karna dia mengepalkan tangannya terlalu kuat

"Apa?! kau mau memukulku?! mana ada laki-laki memukul perempuan? euuhh dasar banci!"

"Kau dengar yah, nenek lampir sialan! yang pertama,aku bukan laki-laki jejadian! yang kedua, aku laki-laki! dan yang ketiga aku bukan banci!" teriak Baekhyun dengan jari lentiknya yang menunjuk tepat diwajah gadis itu

"Kalo begitu buktikan kalau kau itu laki-laki bersama dengan temanmu yang gay itu! aku menantangmu, Byun!" ucap gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Irene

"Apa yang kau tantang, hah?!" tanya Baekhyun sangar

Oww, sekarang mereka jadi tontonan gratis. Ketiga prince saja menonton perkelahian tersebut

"Tunjukkan absmu! kau dan gay sialan itu!"

Deg

"Cih, apa maksudmu hah?!" teriak Baekhyun kesal dia sekarang ingin sekali merobek bibir oplas itu

"Kau takut, Byun! uuhh, ini sangat menyedihkan dan menjijikkan!"

Gemeletuk gigi tak bisa ditahan Baekhyun. Dia tau tubuhnya tidak ada abs sama sekali. Tubuh mulus bagai wanita, itulah tubuhnya. Ini menyebalkan. Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang hanya bisa menunduk karna kata menjijikkan itu dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Kau takut?"

Semua mata melihat kearah suara itu.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi pertanyaanku, gay"

"Hey, OhSehun yang terhormat! jaga mulutmu, atau aku akan menghukummu sekarang!" teriak Kyungsoo angkat bicara dia yang terkenal kalem sekarang berubah jadi sangat emosional. Siapa juga yang mau sahabatnya dihina seperti ini? cuma orang tolol

"Kau hanya sampah tak berguna" ucap Sehun

Kai menyikut sedikit Sehun dan dibalas tatapan tajam

"Kurang ajar kau albino cadel!" bisik kai

"A-apa?! kau bilang aku apa?! Bedebah!" Kyungsoo maju selangkah da menunjuk Sehun tepat pada wajahnya

"KAU HANYA ANAK INGUSAN YANG MENDERITA SYNDROM LANGKA ITU! DAN KAU MENUTUPINYA DENGAN WAJAH DATAR DINGIN TOLOLMU ITU! KAU MENGHINA SAHABATKU HANYA KARNA DIA YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT SYNDROM ITU MENJALAR-KAN?! MEMBUAT HORMON SEKSUALMU SUDAH MENYIMPANG DENGAN SANGAT SEMPURNA KAN?! APA?! KAU TAK BISA MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEMUA ITU DARI SAMPAH TAK BERGUNA SEPERTIKU! IYA KAN OH SEHUN?" teriak Kyungsoo sejadi-jadinya dia sudah terlanjur marah dengan anak itu

"Kyung.." lirih Luhan

Sehun mendesis namun raut wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin. Tatapannya bertubrukkan dengan Luhan, tatapan tajam menusuk itu seakan menembus retina mata Luhan. Luhan yang tidak tahan langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Sehun

Semua orang disana menahan nafas karna Sehun maju dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Sehun melewati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Luhan yang masih menunduk

"Berapa harga yang harus ku bayar untuk tidur denganmu, gay?"

DEG

Manik rusa itu terbelalak dan rona merah tak bisa dipungkiri telah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya hingga telinganya. Detak jantungnnya bekerja lebih cepat, memukul rongga dada itu. Namun, ada rasa kecewa dibalik reaksi tubuhnya itu. Harga? Bayaran? Gay? Sehun menganggapnya pelacur?

"A-aku bukan pe-pelacur, Se-sehunnie" ucap Luhan yang kentara sekali sangat ketakutan

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan Luhan selain rasa kebencian yang besar dari manik kelam itu

"Hari ini, Hotel GL" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan

dan Luhan merasa dunia telah mempermainkannya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N : Gimana? gue tau ini pendek banget.. sorry.. nggak ada ide lagi soalnya.**

 _Ngikk._ **ada yang masih ingat ff ini? ingat kan? iya kan? jawab iya dong.. *digampar**

 **sorry banget update lama.. udah dari bln Januari keknya.. semoga aja ini memuaskan.. *ni chap pendek kelez**

 **Mohon maaf ya.. *sujud**

 **Adakah yang masih mau review? mau ya.. *Maksa**

 **oke.. sekian dulu ya..**

 **Follow ig baru aku.. anjanifujo**

 **Review?**

 **Salam manis^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Give Up**

 **Rated : M (?)**

 **Genre: Hurt / Comfort & Angst**

 **Cast : Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, Kim JonGin, Do KyungSoo dll**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Baca A/N dibawah**

* * *

 **I Give Up Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

"Berapa harga yang harus ku bayar untuk tidur denganmu, gay?"

DEG

Manik rusa itu terbelalak dan rona merah tak bisa dipungkiri telah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya hingga telinganya. Detak jantungnnya bekerja lebih cepat, memukul rongga dada itu. Namun, ada rasa kecewa dibalik reaksi tubuhnya itu. Harga? Bayaran? Gay? Sehun menganggapnya pelacur?

"A-aku bukan pe-pelacur, Se-sehunnie" ucap Luhan yang kentara sekali sangat ketakutan

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan Luhan selain rasa kebencian yang besar dari manik kelam itu

"Hari ini, Hotel GL" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan

dan Luhan merasa dunia telah mempermainkannya

.

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kalian belum melepas pakaian kalian, hah?" tanya Choi seongsaem

"Begini, saem.. Aku dan Luhan sedang sakit, jadi..."

"Jangan berbohong, Tuan Byun! aku melihatmu hampir adu jotos dengan seorang perempuan" potong Choi seongsaem

Baekhyun menggeram dan membuat wajah seakan dia ingin merobek wajah sok angkuh guru olahraganya ini. Ini menyebalkan. Siapa yang mau diejek seperti itu. Hanya lelaki banci saja yang mau. Diakan tidak.

"Dia yang mulai duluan, saem! Dia menghina Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun

"Ba-baek sudah.. Aku..."

"Apanya yang sudah, Lu?! Dia itu MENG-HI-NA-MU!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak menghina si gay ini!"

"Baru saja kau menghinanya, jalang! Kau benar-benar ingin mati, eoh?!"

"Cih, hanya berani dengan perempuan. Aku benar-benar meragukan jenis kelaminmu, atau jangan-jangan kau juga menyimpang seperti sahabatmu ini? Haha!" ejeknya sambil menunjuk Luhan seolah Luhan adalah sampah

"Tutup mulutmu, atau.."

"Atau apa? kau akan memukulku? Iyuuhh menyedihkan"

"KAU!..."

"Sudah, cukup! Kyungsoo, ambil buku pelanggaran sekolah! Aku akan menghukum kalian dan juga kau!"

"APA?!"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri disudut ruangan dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Lalu kemana Kyungsoo? Oh, itu pertanyaan gampang. Dia sedang dipanggil kepala sekolah, perihal acara sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi dan Kyungsoo selaku ketua osis sangat bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Dia tak jadi dihukum. Hanya Baekhyun, Irene, Sehun dan Luhan.. Tunggu! Luhan tidak berbuat apa-apa, dan dihukum? Apa seongsaem itu sedang sakit?

Krasak-krusuk mulai terdengar di indor khusus pratic berenang itu. Mata mereka semua menuju pada Prince School yang hanya bertelanjang dada, menunjukkan abs yang terbentuk sempurna itu. Hal itupun sama dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Namun, woahh.. mereka berdua kalah kotak. Maksudku, tidak ada sama sekali. Mulus bagai tubuh perempuan

"Ugh.. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Choi seongsaem karna memberikan hukuman ini pada Sehun. Oh.. Dia sexyy~" teriak seorang gadis pengikut Irene

Waitt. Irene? Oh, dia sedang membersihkan toilet. Mana mungkinkan dia disuruh bertelanjang dada-kan? Choi seongsaem masih waras

"Tapi kenapa harus diikat dengan si gay itu?! Cih, aku tak terima!"

"Tubuhnya dan Baek itu mulus. Laki apa coba?" ucap lainnya

"Arggghh! Eomma.. Tolong anak tampanmu ini.. Ini memalukan!" teriak batin Baekhyun

Luhan berdiri diam seperti patung. Dia tak bergerak seinci-pun. Bagaimana tak bergerak? Tangannya diikat menggunakan tali! Dan bukan itu saja. Tangannya diikat dengan tangan Sehun! Kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun yang terasa keras dan berurat dan dan ugh.. Susah untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan dan Sehun yang terdiam dengan posisi tangan saling mengikat itu. Dan sebuah senyum kecil terpati di bibir tipisnya

"Hah.. Setidaknya aku tau bahwa Luhan bahagia. Kapan lagi, dia bisa sedekat itu dengan pujaan hatinya.."

"Tapi.. Kalau sampai dia berbuat macam-macam.. Aku benar-benar akan memotong penisnya" batin horor Baekhyun

.

.

"Damn! Dasar guru tolol sialan! Akan aku pastikan dia dipecat dari sini, secepatnya!" batin Chanyeol

"Arggh, tubuhnya mulus sekali.. Kalau aku tak ingat kalau dia itu straight, aku pasti akan menerkamnya sekarang.." batin Chanyeol lagi

Dia terlalu sibuk dengan lamuannya sampai tak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Choi seongsaem

"Park Chanyeol! Sekali lagi kau tak menyahut, akan aku potong nilaimu!" hey, apa baru saja dia mengancam seorang prince? oke. Kau benar-benar akan angkat kaki dari sekolah ini. Choi seongsaem

Dengan cengiran lebarnya yang mampu melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya, berjalan dengan santai ke tepi kolam. Dan suara peluit menandakan bahwa dia akan segera berenang.

Ya.. dan terjadilah aksi teriak-teriakkan ala fans-girl disana. Uhh, memekakkan telinga

Baekhyun melihat itu dengan pancaran mata terpesona dan sesekali bersorak ala fans-girl. Sadar akan kelakuannya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan dan menunduk. Namun dia penasaran dengan gerakkan berenang sang Prince School Happy Virus itu, Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekati kolam berenang dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Oh Sehun, tentu saja.

Jantungnya berdetak lagi. Jantung oh jantung.. Bisakah kau bekerja-sama saja?

Entah perasaan Luhan atau apa, dia merasa hawa disampingnya terasa sangat panas. Dengan perlahan dan gerakan patah-patah(?) Luhan melirik seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Seketika Luhan membelalakkan mata rusanya saat melihat Sehun. Tatapannya, membuat Luhan merinding

"Ssshhh.. Ahh~ panaass"

Wajah Luhan berubah warna menjadi merah. Desahannya, membuat Luhan gemetar

Dengan kasar, Sehun menarik tali itu hingga putus lalu menarik Luhan keluar melewati Choi seongsaem. Mengabaikan teriakkan Choi seongsaem serta krasak-krusuk yang mulai terdengar

"Ya ya, YAKKK! Mau kau bawa kemana Luhan, hah?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada nyaring

"Sudah berakhir, yah?" gumam Chanyeol lirih

"Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan syndrom itu" gumam Kai lirih

.

.

"Se-sehunnie.. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan dengan taku-takut

Sehun tak menjawab dan malah menancap gas mobil mahalnya dengan kecepatan dibatas normal

Luhan semakin takut. Takut kalau mereka akan menabrak sesuatu. Takut dengan keselamatan mereka

"Se-sehunnie.. Bisa.. Bisakah kau memelankan sedikit laju.."

"Diam, dan pakai jaketku" dan perkataan dingin Sehun menjadi final

Luhan harus menahan malunya saat dengan santai sehun memakai kaos oblong bewarna hitam itu

* * *

 **I Give Up Chapter 7**

* * *

Mobil mewah itu berhenti pada gedung berintorior mewah dan elegan. Sangat berkelas bagi anak SMA seperti mereka. Tapi bukan untuk ketiga Prince School itu.

Sehun kembali menarik Luhan memasuki gedung yang diketahui Luhan sebagai hotel. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya saat memasuki hotel itu. Wajahnya memerah dengan jantung yang kadar detaknya jauh dikata normal. Luhan terlalu larut pada pemikirannya dan tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya dibanting diatas kasur empuk nan halus itu dan dengan Sehun yang menindihnya.

"Se-sehunii.. emmm"

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan sangat kasar dan menuntut. Meraup segala sisi bibir Luhan dan melumatnya sampai mengeluarkan darah. Menumpahkan segala emosi dan hasrat yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Luhan mengerang kesakitan sekaligus nikmat

"Eeunggghh.. Sehuniiee" desah Luhan saat Sehun menjilat dan mengulum bibirnya yang berdarah

Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan yang terbuka meraup oksigen. Menghisap benda tak bertulang itu dengan kasar namun terkadang lembut. Freshkiss mereka berlangsung sangat lama, membuat Luhan seakan akan mati kehabisan nafas.

Luhan ingin menolak semua sentuhan Sehun. Dia bukan pelacur. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya menerima setuhannya dan malah meminta lebih

"Akkkhh! Hunnie.." desah Luhan saat Sehun menghisap titik sensitifnya dileher membuat kissmark

"Disitu, yah" gumam Sehun serak

"Eunghh... Sehunn.."

Sehun membuka jaketnya dengan kasar dari tubuh Luhan dan memandangi tubuh mulus itu dengan mata berkilat napsu. Dan dengan perlahan, Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dari leher menuju dada Luhan. Ciuman, gigitan dan jilatan Sehun berhenti di kedua benda kecil nan imut berwarna pink kecoklatan. Sehun menjilatnya dengan perlahan dan sesekali menggigit kecil nipple itu. Tangan satunya tak mau diam dan bergerak menuju nipple satunya lagi dan memilinnya. Dia seperti menyusu pada ibunya. Menyedotnya dengan kuat-kuat

"Uhhhhh, Ahhhh.. Sehunnn" desah Luhan sambil mengerakkan tubuhnya gelisah

"Sehunnnn..ouhh"

Sehun semakin gila dengan desahan Luhan. Dia ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Ya secepatnya

Puas dengan kedua nipple mungil itu, Sehun beralih ke perut datar Luhan. Lidahnya berputar-putar pada pusar Luhan dengan gerakkan pelan menuju cepat. Lidahnya benar-benar handal

"Ouhhh.. Eungggghh, gelihh~ aahh sehunn" hawa terasa panas sekarang

Dan tanpa disadari Luhan, Sehun melepas celana renang yang dipakai Luhan tadi serta dalaman Luhan. Dan tertampanglah penis kecil yang sedang menegang dengan dua buah bola imut bergatung disisi penis

Mata Sehun tak bisa lepas dari penampakkan penis imut itu. Mata setajam elang itu meneliti baik-baik benda itu dan tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Ja-jangan dilihat!" ucap Luhan sambil menutup ereksinya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah

"Buka pahamu dan layani aku, Lu"

"Tap-tapi ini salah.. Aku.."

"Ssttt, Kau mencintaiku-kan?" dan Luhan mengangguk

"Maka kau hanya perlu membuka pahamu dan layani aku"

"Sehunn"

"Ini sakit, Lu.. Adikku butuh dipuaskan. Kau mau membantuku-kan?" serak Sehun

Ohh kenapa Sehun berubah selembut ini. Tatapannya juga menyedihkan sekali. Tatapan kesakitan

Luhan termenung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa?

"Lu.."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan disambut oleh bibir tipis Sehun. Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Is, Sehun memang sulit dimengerti.

Luhan tak mengerti dengan ciuman, tapi jantungnya kembali berdetak, hawa semakin panas dan oksigennya yang semakin menipis. Perutnya juga terasa diterbangi oleh kupu-kupu. Rasanya geli dan nyaman.

Lidah Sehun kembali memasuki rongga mulut Luhan dan mengobrak-abrik segalanya disana. Kembali mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan yang tersusun rapi dan terkesan kecil. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Menikmati bibir Luhan yang terasa manis

"Eunghh" dan lagi-lagi lenguhan itu kembali keluar dari bibir Luhan

Sehun merasa akan gila. Tangannya mulai mengusap-usap milik Luhan dengan pelan dan mengusapnya semakin cepat saat desahan Luhan semakin nyaring

"Ohhhhh, sehunnn.. Akuhhh"

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Katakan padaku"

"Ahhhh, Akuhh mauuu.. ouhh akuu mauu, ke-luarr"

"AAAHHHHHH"

Luhan terbaring lemas saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Sungguh itu sangat melelahkan dan nikmat. Dia merasa seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh

"Ini belum selesai, Luhan sayang.. Kau harus memuaskan adikku dulu" Ya dan sifat liar Sehun keluar dengan sendirinya

.

.

"Kyung! Kau tau tidak?! OhSeh itu menarik Luhan dengan bertelanjang dada! Apa dia sudah gila?! Dia itu memang benar-benar manusia tak tau diri yang hanya tau.."

"Ssstt, Baek.. Aku sedang sibuk.. Jangan ganggu, okay?"

"Sibuk apanya, eoh? Kau hanya membaca!" teriak kesal Baekhyun

"Ya, aku membaca ilmu yang membuatku pintar"

"Isssshhh, eomma sangat menjengkelkan hari ini! Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tau OhSeh itu terkena syndrom langka?"

"Aku bukan eomma! Tentu dari membaca, aku bisa tau"

"Aaissshh! Kau benar-benar! Maksudku bukan itu.."

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo singkat

"Huawaa.. Jahat sekali kau berkata sesingkat itu padaku! Akan ku laporkan pada Timsek Kai!"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Bweee, maka dari itu.. Ayo cerita padaku.. eomma?" pinta Baekhyun dengan agyeonya

"Cih, baiklah.. Saat itu aku mendengar pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun bilang dia tidak tahan lagi. Awalnya aku masih bingung, tapi aku mendengar pembicaraan Kai dan Chanyeol lagi kalau Sehun terkena syndrom langka.."

"Lalu?"

"Isshh, aku mengaitkan beberapa inti dari pembicaraan itu dengan Luhan. Kau ingat saat Sehun merasa panas saat berdekatan dengan Luhan?"

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"ARrrr, kau ini juga pikun yah? Dasar! Jadi aku membuat kesimpulan bahwa Luhan adalah pemicu dari bangkitnya hormon seksual Sehun. Tapi aku kurang yakin akan hal itu, dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya di google. Dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan! Aku belum bisa percaya juga. Tapi saat aku melihat tatapan mata Sehun saat membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan, itu sudah membuktikan kalau ia menahan hormon itu. Maka dari itu dia selalu menghina Luhan.

"Ohh, kau ternyata pintar yah.. Kyung?"

Pletakk

Satu jitakkan mengena jidat mulus Baekhyun

"Dasar maiak eyeliner!''

.

.

Kai dan Chanyeol sedang duduk diruang tamu sambil memutar otak mencari alasan untuk diberikan pada Nyonya Oh tentang Sehun. Baru saja Nyonya Oh menelpon dan menanyakan Sehun. Apa yang mereka katakan? Sehun sedang tidur. Uhh, sebenarnya kalau sudah dikatakan seperti itu tidak akan repot. Tapi Nyonya Oh menyuruh Chanyeol membangunkan Sehun. What The BULLSHIT?! Dan terpaksa mereka berpura-pura kalau jaringan sedang tidak menentu, dan harus menghentikan sambungan.

 ** _Di New York - Amerika Serikat_**

"Hm, ini mencurigakan.. Yeollie dan Kaiie benar-benar mencurigakan" ucap analisis seseorang

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Tuan Oh sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya

"Tidak ada apa-apa, yeoboo.. Aku hanya punya firasat bagus"

"Oh, jadi bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Kita jodohkan dengan Bae Irene, Bagaimana?" tanya Nyonya Oh

"Tidak. Kau tau kan Sehun itu menyimpang?" tolak Tuan Oh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah tinggal setengah

"Hahhh.. Aku tau, tapi aku ingin dia kembali..Hiks" lirih Nyonya Oh dengan isak tangisnya

"Kita liat saja. Jadi berhenti menangis, yeoboo" ucap Tuan Oh sambil mengecup dahi istrinya

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kai

"Tanyakan saja" jawab Chanyeol sambil memijit pangkal pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar lelah

"Kau gay yah, hyung?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar beberapa senti namun tak bertahan lama

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku, gay?"

Seringai Kai keluar. Tangannya morogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya, menunjukkan sebuah foto lelaki manis dengan pose menggemaskan ditambah rambut basahnya

"Karna ini" ucap Kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya seperti mengejek

 ** _real_pcy_** likes ** _baekhyunee_exo_** picture _23h ago_

 ** _WHAT THE HELL DAMN SHIT?!_**

 _Ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Penuh masalah dalam dunia ini. Rahasia pasti akan terbongkar suatu hari nanti-kan? Jadi buat apa kau menyimpannya rapat-rapat, tapi tetap saja akan ketahuan suatu hari nanti?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 **A/N : Helloww? Ca tau ini fast, tapi pendek.. soalnya Ca bakalan hiatus sementara, karna focus belajar baut naik kelas.. nggak boleh mengang laptop lagee... T^T**

 **Tidak memuaskan? oke.. Ca tau.. tapi jangan bosan yah sama ff Ca.. Ca kan jadi sedih ):**

 **Gimana sama chap ini? tuangkan semua unek-unek eonni hyung readers juseyeooo di review ya.. kalo mau nge-PM juga boleh.. diusahaiin buat dibales diam-diam :3**

 **Maunya sih Ca buat Lu datang ke hotel.. tapi karna nanti nggak nyambung, Ca buat aja mereka dihukum dan Sehunnya semakin menjadi-jadi :V**

 **Ca nggak pintar buat nice-nice an.. *maklum masih ingusan tapi moga-moga agak asem yah.. :V**

 **5 hari lagee EXO konser.. dan Ca hanya bisa nonton dari tv *kalo ditayangin, sambil megang stick :V ;(**

 **makasih yang udah fav follow and review... *peluk**

 **Adakah yang masih mau review? mau ya.. *Maksa**

 **oke.. sekian dulu ya..**

 **Follow ig baru aku.. anjanifujo**

 **Review?**

 **Salam manis^^**


End file.
